Yami
"The scum that are weak and dare call themselve pirates will meet their end by my hands" A former Vice-Admiral, Yami (Real name Edward Teach) is a very powerful opponent and many have met their end at his hands (literally). He is known for having no mercy for his opponents and eradicates and pirate "scum" as well as any cowards who dare attempt to flee from him. Appearance Yami is rather young at the age of 24, as such he is shown having a youthful appearance and may even seem to be kind on first impression (This is an example of why not to judge a book by its cover). Yami has black hair and golden yellow eyes that can put fear into any man. In addition his pupils are more slit-like instead of the norm round. He is rather tall standing at "6"1 (186cm) and has a lean muscular build. He is usually scene wearing the traditional coat of a Vice-Admiral over a neat black suit with yellow trim. He also posseses a katana and frequently wears it on his waist, but almost never uses it and it is unkown if he is skilled with it. Three years later, Yami has grown slightly older and more grisly. Bearing wounds from his battle with the Warden of Impel down Mosiak, he now bears two large burns across his chess, in addition to his seared right arm. Other then the multiple scars, his appearance remains roughly the same. The only other differences being him no longer wearing his Marine Vice Admiral coat, and electing to wear a dignified captains coat along with his trademark suit. Personality Yami posseses a rather cruel and heartless personality. He is shown to kill many pirates and even marines (For just being frightened) with no remorse and even seems to take pleasure in it. Due to this he is often referred to as "That Sadist" or "King of the Sadists". He is widely feared by both his enemies and his allies. Yami is known to hate the weak and exterminate all those he deems weak (Especially pirates); while doing so he has a habit of torturing or even messing around with his opponents until they beg for mercy; after which he promptly kills them. He shows no mercy to women or even children, as long as their pirates they are fair game to him. He is shown to be rather cunning and crafty and will often make complicted and ingenious strategies. To those he considers his equals (which number in the few) he treats less coldly, but still treat them roughly the same as others. Yami's personality has slightly changed over time, showing rare moments of understanding and compassion to a select few. Otherwise, he treats any of those around him the same. He seems to be less cold towards children. History little is known of Yami's history except for him being a marine for roughly 5 years, and sometime before this he had eaten the Yami Yami no mi. During his teenage years he was a member of the CP9, and it is very likely he received his Devil fruit during his time as CP9 member. Somewhere along the line he quit the CP9 and became a member of the marines. He then quickly moved up through the ranks with his immense skill in the Rokushiki martial art., along with his mastery of the Yami Yami no mi Devil fruit, He once commented to his subordinates that he was born somewhere in the new world, but besides this his origins are unkown. He met Roshio, Shinu and Kuro when he joined the marines. And they have been close comrades since then, with the four of them having worked closely together many times. When Roshio was promoted to Rear Admiral he gained his own superiors, and was no longer Yami's subordinate. However the two still maintain a friendly relationship. Three Years after his battle with Mosiak, Yami is now a renowned Pirate who rules over a rather large stretch of territory. Being considered one of the top candidates for the next Yonkou. He is currently the Captain of the (Name to be decided or remembered later) Pirates, with Roshio serving as the First Mate. Due to his escape, and the resulting destruction of Impel Down, Yami now has a Bointy of $850 Million. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities Ability: Darkness creation and manipulation Having consumed the Yami Yami no mi, Yami has become a Dark Dark man and has gained the ability to create and manipulate darkness. This comes with two weaknesses, the first being he can't swim, and the second being any damage he receives is mulitplied. Gravity manipulation: Yami is able to manipulate his darkness and thus become a gravitron. *'Kurouzo:'Yami is able to suck in his opponent by creating a vortex of gravity around his hand. This suction force is very powerful and is able to instantaneously bring his opponent to his hand. *'Black hole:' Yami is able to create darkness from his body that is capable of being manipulated to spreading and sucking in anything he desires. Everything sucked in is assumed to be capable of being crushed by gravity, but it is believed Yami has control over this. Yami is also able to manipulate the darkness to attack and suck in his opponents. He has even been seen using the darkness to absorb and shield himself from enemy attacks. *'Devilfruit ability Nullification: '''Yami is able to' nullify the devilfruit abilities of those he touches. Once contact is made the victim is unable to use their devilfruit until contact is broken. Rokushiki As a Vice-Admiral Yami is a skilled user of the Rokushiki and the 6 techniques associated with the martial art. '''Skill: Kaim-e *Makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper Skill: Geppo *Allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Yami is capable of performing this with only one leg. Skill: '''Ranyaku *Is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. '''Skill: Shigan *Is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound, making guns unnecessary. It is a very useful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well with the rokushiki users' impressive speed and agile techniques. Yami uses a variation in which he uses his whole hand to impale his target in a rapid thrust. Skill: Soru *Allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. Skill: Tekkei *Hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. Skill: Rokougan *The most powerful Rokushiki technique in which the user releases a powerful shockwave from their fists. Haki Yami has excellent skill and ability with Haki. Being able to use both CoO and CoA haki forms. Color or Armament This Haki allows Yami to harden his body to unprecedented levels, increasing both his attack and defense. It also enables Yami to somewhat shield himself against DF abilities. Color of Observation This Haki allows Yami to "sense" his surroundings. Enabling him to detect other life, predict the movements of his environment, and basic pre-cognition. Trivia *Yami's character *Yami gets along well with Roshio, Shinu, and Kuro. Quotes Template Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Kusoroge Pirates